


sunflower

by thepleasureofhating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepleasureofhating/pseuds/thepleasureofhating
Summary: Harry knew what love felt like. Or at least he thought he did.





	sunflower

Harry obviously knew what love felt like. He’d been married, and he had a beautiful daughter. But Tess died years ago, and Jesse was becoming more and more independent every day. Yeah, Harry knew what love felt like, but he never thought that it could feel any different.

Tess was very much like Harry. She was smart and determined. Unlike Harry, she tended to be an optimist and tried to make Harry see the good in things like she did. Jesse was just like her, even if she never spent any actual time with her. Harry felt like he was raising a tiny Tess infused with his own stubbornness and short temper. Harry loved Jesse with his entire being, but he loved her in the same way he loved Tess. And, unfortunately for Jesse, that love was forever tainted by her mother’s death. Harry loved Jesse as much as he possibly could, but it wasn’t as new as he thought it would be. 

Cisco was different. When Harry first met Cisco, he was intimidated by him. Cisco was too smart. Too bright. Too hopeful. It felt out of place for Harry to be so attached to him when Cisco was so shiny and happy while Harry was all darkness and pessimism (or so Cisco claims). When Harry fell in love with Cisco, he didn’t know it was love. He didn’t know  it was. Harry believed he knew what love felt like, and what he felt towards Cisco wasn’t how he felt towards Jesse or even Tess. But even Harry couldn’t convince himself that there wasn’t something there and it just became frustrating. He got angry, throwing things and shouting at Cisco for the little things he did wrong. Constantly trying to drive Cisco away so that he could get rid of whatever feeling sat so heavily in his chest.

But it didn’t work. So Harry gave in.

And when he did, it was wonderful but so incredibly different. Harry was drawn to Tess like the moon draws the tides; relaxing and scheduled, and always in the comfort of night. But when Harry saw the sunshine brightness of Cisco’s smile, the sunflower in his heart opened up and pulled him closer in an undeniable fashion. That flower in his chest grew and opened up every time Cisco laughed. It wilted when Cisco was upset or hurt. It grew fragile and weak when Cisco wasn’t around for too long. Harry was in love and couldn’t deny it, in the same way that a sunflower can’t deny its obsession with its namesake. 

Eventually, he stopped denying, and it was bliss. Harry took the differences in stride, and learned about what it meant to love Cisco as it happened. 

Harry thought he knew what love felt like, and he did. He knew what loving Tess and Jesse felt like. But he couldn’t keep comparing the sun and the moon, both beautiful but beautiful in their own way. Harry finally knew what it felt like to love Cisco; beautiful and powerful, but comfortably different.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is fireflylesbian, come say hi if you'd like! :)


End file.
